


I'm hopeful that this won't ruin us yet

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [7]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm hopeful that this won't ruin us yet

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Secret of the Omnitrix just after Myaxx reveals Azmuth is in Xenon but before they arrive at the spaceship graveyard.

"Myaxx."

Despite the even tone of the Resolute's captain, the chimera finds herself grimacing at the gruff voice coming from behind her. It isn't that she's _afraid_ of the guy... okay maybe she is but that has less to do with his combat prowess and more with his earlier threat to ship her back to Incarcecon. True, she hadn't been completely honest when she claimed she created the Omnitrix but could you blame her for jumping at the opportunity to get out of that slime pit?

Besides, she isn't doing anything wrong, not unless you count wanting a moment to herself since escaping the prison planet. Steeling her nerves, she turns to face the petrosapien, acknowledging him with an equally even: "Tetrax."

"What are you doing here?" he asks, arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Staying out of the way," she answers carefully, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Your navigator's got the coordinates to Xenon. I've already installed the feedback guard on the malfunctioning Omnitrix. I don't really see why I need to be on the bridge."

"How about so I can keep an eye on you?" He says grimly.

"I didn't think I was your type." The words are out of her mouth before she can cram them back down. Judging by the way Tetrax's eyes widened and how he almost faltered back, he isn't expecting that. Maybe if she hadn't been smirking and resting a hand on her hip as she says it the sarcasm would have been more obvious.

It takes every ounce of Myaxx's self-control not to laugh at his awkward struggle to regain his composure. She refrains not because she's a nice person (she isn't) but because mocking someone who could literally jettison you back to prison is a very bad idea. In the event the Omnitrix actually self-destructed and takes out the whole universe with it, Myaxx prefers dying a free chimera, thank you very much.

Rather than wait for him to recognize the snide undertone in her remark, Myaxx squeezes past him and begins walking with long, purposeful strides.

"Where are you going?" Tetrax demands, immediately starting after her.

"Back to the bridge," she says.

"Why?" There is confusion in his voice but to the petrosapien's credit, if she hadn't been listening for it she would have missed it over his suspicion.

"It's definitely not because I enjoy your company."

"You're not exactly winning anyone over," he scoffs.

"Look, I just don't want to give you any excuse to send me back there."

He frowns at that, "I ordered you to give me a good reason not to, and you did."

"Like I have reason to trust you." She tries to sound flippant rather than accusing. All she succeeds in is sounding thoroughly embittered. "Not that you have any reason to trust me, so I'd say we're even."

"At least once we get to Xenon we won't have to deal with each other again."

_If they only knew._


End file.
